What if Dark Spector Revenge
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: What if Krone escaped the Dark Fortress instead of being captured by Ecliptor?


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Every action can have several out comes, so the only thing you can do is wonder, What if?

What if .... When Dark Spector sent the meteor at Earth, Krone did return from Dark Fortress without being captored, when the Rangers stop the Meteor.

After the Rangers stopped Meteor, they return to the Megaship.

"The Dark Fortress has been located in codine 4464," said DECA.

"Can you pin point Krone?" asked Andros.

"You found your sister, that's great," said Zane.

"We found out tha Astronama, is Krone," said Ashely, "Dark Handa was the one who kidnipped her."

"She defected to our side, but she went to the Dark Fortress, to try to reprogram Meteor," said TJ.

"I knew there was something good about her," said Zane.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Krone, as ahe fell to the ground.

"Krone!" yelled Andros, as he run over to her.

Andros picks he's sister up and carries her to the Medical Bay, where Alpha runs some test to make sure that Krone was alright.

"Alpha," said Andros.

"She will be fine, it is just some bruses, and a few cuts," said Alpha, "We just have to give her time to rest."

"I can't believe she made it out," said Andros.

"Not without some cuts and bruises," said Carlos.

"No more sitting back," said Andros, "We're going on the attack."

"What are you saying?" asked Ashley.

"DECA located the Dark Fortress," said Andros, "Perpare to attack it."

"What?" asked Casey.

"They'd never aspect it," said TJ, "But as Rangers our job is to defend, not attack."

"You don't like it, you are free to leave," said Andros, "But I'm destroying the Dark Fortress."

"I'm in," said Ashley.

"Me, too," said Zane.

"Ok," said Carlos.

"Why not," said Casey.

"We don't know what kind of defindes they have," said TJ.

"The Mega Volager, and Delta Megazords will move in first, then the Astro Megazord and the Mega Winger," said Andros.

"Fine," said TJ.

The Rangers Morphed, Zane called for the Mega Winger, on his way out, Andros tossed him the Battlelizer. The Other Rangers called for the Mega Volager, while Alpha and DECA transformed the Megaship.

"Delta Megaord," called Zane.

"Rangers, go back to the Astro Megazord," ordered Andros, "I'll take the Mega Volager in."

The Rangers teleported into the Astro Megazord, while the Delta Megazord and Andros moved in on the Dark Fortress.

"The Rangers appear to be moving in for an attack," said Ecliptor.

"Fire the lasers," ordered Dark Honda.

Ecliptor fires the Lasers at the Megazords, Andros uses the Mega V 3 missal to take out the laser, Zane used the Delta Megazord's Girole Blasters to shake things up on the Dark Fortress.

"Why have you stopped firing at the Rangers?" asked Dark Honda.

"They took out the lasers," said Ecliptor.

"Then get us out of here!" yelled Dark Honda.

Ecliptor started up the engains and started to take off when the Mega Winger and Astro Megazord move in, completely surounding the Dark Fortress. Dark Spector appears on the screen.

"Dark Honda," demanded Dark Spector, "What is going on?"

"The Rangers have us cornered," said Dark Honda, "We have no way out."

"You failed me," said Dark Specter.

The TJ, Casey, Carlos, and Ashley charge the Astro Megazord Saber, and the Astro Blaster, while Andros charges the Mega V 3 missal, Zane charges the Winged Blaster, and has the Delta Megazord charge it's Giroled Blasters. They fired at the same time at the Dark Fortress. The Dark Fortress exploded destroying Dark Honda, Elgar, Ecliptor, and everyone else on board. About five minutes later the Rangers are inside the control room of the Astro Megaship.

"That takes care of them, now to find Dark Spector and destroy him," said Andros.

"What about Zordon?" asked TJ.

"We destroy Dark Spector, we save Zordon," said Andros.

"Andros," said Krone, as see entered the control room, "You can't go down this path."

"Krone, I...," said Andros, before he was interrupted.

"Power Rangers don't act like the bad guys," said Krone, "Even if their sister gets hurt."

"Krone's right," said Casey, "We did enough."

"Anymore then we're no longer the good guys," said TJ.

"We can stop them, but we have to do it the right way," said Krone.

"Ok," said Andros, "For you."

Andros lefted the control room and returned a few minutes later.

"I think you're going to need this," said Andros, tossing her a box.

Krone opens the box and her eyes open wide.

"We could use another Ranger," said Andros, "Zordon knew that I'd find you one day, he choose you to be the Purple Ranger"

"Thanks," said Krone, as she put the morpher on.

"Rangers, a monster is attacking Earth," said DECA.

"Ready Rangers?" asked Andros.

"Let's Rocket," said the Seven Rangers, as the Morphed into battle.

A/N: Let me know what you think by Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
